Miscommunication
by Fidelius Charm
Summary: A little miscommunication can cause a lot of trouble. OneShot


**Miscommunication**

_By Fidelius Charm_

Summary: He couldn't believe she was engaged, he couldn't believe she didn't see that he was the one that loved her. He wanted to tell her everything, but knew he'd ruin everything if he did.

Note: This is my first Ron/Hermione story; usually I go with non-cannon pairs. But I decided in honor of the new movie coming out I'd write something that is cannon for once. This is the result. (Warning: It's completely angsty and depressing with a twist.)

* * *

"You wondered how you'd make it through. I wondered what was wrong with you. Because how could you give your love to someone else, yet share your dreams with me? Sometimes the only thing you're looking for, is the one thing you can't see." -- Vanessa Williams

* * *

His blue eyes closed to the world; soaking in the damp, cool feeling of the darkness inside his mind. He found shelter within the comfort of his own thoughts, shelter from the things that hurt him, the things that scared or confused him, shelter from _her_. Shelter from the woman that tormented every time he opened his eyes with brilliant mind, and beautiful demeanor. 

He knew he couldn't stay in the safeguard of his mind forever, he knew he'd have to open his eyes and face the world once again. To labor through each minute that passed pretending to be something he is not, to pretend he wasn't in love with her, to pretend he didn't see that she was an angel, to pretend to accept her engagement to the brute she was infatuated with. He opened his eyes again to the world, and soaked in what was going on.

He was at the Burrow, and he certainly wasn't alone. His entire family (plus Harry, minus Ginny) were rushing around preparing their home for a great feast to celebrate an engagement. _This isn't a celebration; Not for me,_, he thought grimly. He crossed his arms as he made his way across the room towards the staircase.

"Where are you going Ronald?" His mother called to him, "You have to help too young man!"

Without a reply he turned around, a forlorn expression etched on his usually handsome face. He walked up to his mother and grabbed some plates from her and started roughly placing them down around the long rectangular table.

"Are you alright dear?" His mother said placing a loving hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand off and began to walk away.

"Ron, please tell me what's the matter." Mrs. Weasely, now blocking the staircase, questioned her youngest son.

"Nothing of importance mum, now please just leave me alone." He said looking her seriously in the eyes.

Mrs. Weasely stepped aside and headed towards the living room, leaving Ron to climb the long staircase to his room.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasely called.

"Yes Mrs. Weasely?" Harry said as he was trying to help Bill hang a congratulations sign.

"What do you think is the matter with Ron?" Mrs. Weasely looked up the staircase wondering what the matter was with Ron.

"I honestly can't tell you Mrs. Weasely, I wish I knew." Harry said blatantly.

"I'm his mother, I should know these things! I should know what's wrong with my baby!" She cried.

"It's okay mum." Fred said walking out of the kitchen.

"The blokes probably just dealing with PMS." George added with a grin, thenhe popped acandied yam into his mouth.

"Hush George, and if I catch you eating another yam you'll be sorry!" She said smacking his hand.

* * *

"For the last time Harry, go away!" Ron screamed through his pillow. 

Ron had spent almost half of the day in his room, pacing, moping and hoping that he could just fall asleep and wake up in a week, he knew there was a potion for it, and now sincerely regretted not paying attention to Slughorn in Potions.

"Come on Ron, you haven't eaten all day I know you've got to be hungry." Harry's voice desperately called through the wooden door.

"Bugger off." Ron replied.

"That's it Ron. _Alohomora!_" Ron's door unlocked and Harry stepped in.

"Ron, come on, this isn't doing you any good." Harry stated, "They'll will be here any minute, just come down and celebrate with us."

"What the hell is there to celebrate Harry!" Ron yelled, "Tell me!"

"Your friend's marriage that's what!" Harry shouted back, "You should be happy that one of you're best friend has found someone she loves and wants to spend the rest of her life with. I don't understand why you're acting like this!"

"You wouldn't understand, you wouldn't understand that my heart is breaking every moment that passes!" Ron said, kicking the nightstand.

"So you have a crush on her and now that she's getting married that makes you the guru of heartache and suffering, you can prance around like a know-it-all because you're the only one whose been hurt. Think about all those people who lost their family members and friends during the war! Think of those people who lost their lovers!" Harry screamed in hysteria, Ron knew he had hit a bad chord, he had completely forgotten about Ginny.

In his sorrow, he had forgotten about his only sister, he had forgotten about the only person that had kept his sane for years. _Oh Ginny…_ Ron's mind cried. He was being foolish, he knew it, and in his jealous rage he had hurt his best friend and brother-in-law.

"Harry, I'm—"

"You can save your goddamn apology Weasely." Harry said bitterly, "And come down for dinner. We're all waiting."

With that Harry walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Ron heard as she walked in and greeted everyone with a joyous tone. He could picture her holding the oaf's hand and wrapping herself around the giant gorilla. And how ironic that Ron wished he were the gorilla in the living room, that he was the one she was marrying, he wished with all his heart she would have seen that he loved her, that she would have returned that love. 

He couldn't bring himself to walk down the staircase and join everyone in the living room. He couldn't bear to see her sit next to him and pass him loving looks, he couldn't, and he just couldn't.

"Where's Ron?" He heard her ask concerned.

She was looking for him he realized suddenly. She was worried about him. How her sentiment warmed his heart, he had to see her. He couldn't have her worrying about him. He stood up and made his way down the stairs smoothing out his sweater one more time.

"Ron there you are!" Hermione said walking over to him and hugging him fiercely.

"Hi Hermione." Ron replied blandly, trying not to show his emotions.

"What's the matter Ron?" Hermione said taking a step back.

"Oh nothing…" He said looking away from her.

"You should cheer up, it's not every day we celebrate the engagement of Luna and Viktor!" She said smiling.

Ron stopped. Luna and Viktor, not Hermione and Viktor? He spun Hermione around and kissed her full on the lips.

"Ron?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"I love you."

Hermione beamed.

"I thought you'd never get around to saying it." She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him again.

"One thing 'Mione." Ron said.

"Yes?"

"Don't get engaged to anyone but me okay? Otherwise I think I'll have a heart attack."

* * *

_There you go. I bet I totally had you going for ¾ of the story! You were totally convinced Hermione was getting married. Admit it, I had you. Well, reviews are always welcomed and please check out my other stories!_

_**--FC**_


End file.
